


Bees and Sunbeams

by Nikoraptor18



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage Mentioned, estranged wife, hints of sex, slight angst, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: You are Santiago's estranged wife. This is their journey back to some sort of normalcy.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Santiago ‘Pope’ Garcia was a complicated man. He spent 3 years in Colombia chasing down a drug cartel. Some would say that that was honorable. If they knew the truth however…

He went to Colombia for another reason. He was running from his marriage. He loved his wife, he truly did, but she was never quite the same after…

Even now, he couldn’t even think of the word. Didn’t want to admit that he essentially abandoned her when she needed him most.

After everything that happened with his team, he couldn’t even gather the courage to go home to her. He’s been crashing on Frankie’s couch. Santi was sure, absolutely sure, that all that was waiting for him at home was divorce papers.

He thought over thing that he said to her, when he last saw her, wincing at how harsh he was.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the day before he left for Colombia. He was packing his bag up, and she stood leaning in the doorway watching him._

_“I just… I don’t understand why you are going alone? I could meet up with you in a couple of weeks? We could… find a little home there? It’s not a problem for me to work remotely,” She bargained with him, biting her lip._

_“I’ve told you no. You are staying here. I don’t need your help, I just need to be away for a while,” He responded, frustration lacing his tone._

_“’You need to be away.’ Feels like you’ve been away for some time already honey. I mean… I’m not the one who has been sleeping on the couch or cringing at my touch. I’m not the one who barely talks anymore nor am I the one whose been spending most of my free time at the bar,” She threw out at him, her voice breaking._

_“What do you want from me? Huh? What? What do you want me to say?” Santi asked throwing the shirt in his hand down onto his bag, his hands resting on his hips._

_“Are you cheating on me? Is that… is that why you want to go to Colombia on your own? To go back to your old routine of finding beautiful informants?” She questioned looking away from him._

_“Yes. I’m going to Colombia to be with beautiful women, who don’t nag at me or drive me crazy,” He responded sarcastically._

_She didn’t quite pick up on the sarcasm, flinching away from him. She simply nodded her head and walked away._

_He wanted to call her back and tell her he didn’t mean it. But he was too blinded by rage and pain to fully think at that point. He just gathered his bags, and left, wanting to stay the night at a hotel, rather than risk another argument._

_*End*_

He had been at Frankie’s for about a week at this point, and he knew Frankie wanted him to man up and go home. He was just so afraid of what he was going to find if he went back.

Frankie sighed as he woke up to go tend to his daughter who was loudly informing him, that she was awake, and needed to be changed.

“Hello my princesa. Good morning mi vida. I know. I’m working on it,” Frankie cooed to her as he picked her up, to set her on the changing table.

He quickly got her a fresh diaper, and as he stared at her, he said, “Tio Santi is a bit of an idiot. Should we pry?” She giggled in response “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He picked up his phone and hit the facetime button next to Y/N. The phone rang a few times, before it picked up and her face appeared.

“Hi my sweet girl. Good morning. What’s up Frankie?” She asked after greeting his daughter.

“Can you come over real quick, me and Sophia want to go to store sans baby? Not that I don’t love her, but it’s easier than having to drag the stroller out,” Frankie requested, thinking quickly.

“Sure. I’ll be over in 20 mins,” She answered with a smile.

“Great. See ya in a bit,” Frankie hung up.

“Frankie. What are you doing?” Came Sophia’s making him jump slightly.

“Nothing. Let’s get dressed yeah?” Frankie said changing the subject making his way to their bedroom to dress.

A few minutes later, they were all dressed, and he was bouncing Isobel up and down, smiling at the happy giggles that came from her.

A knock on the door alerted him that his company had arrived and that a warpath had been created.

Sophia opened the door, and led her in. As soon as she stepped into the living room she stopped in her tracks as she looked at Santi.

Her face… was blank. She simply looked at Frankie with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, look at the time, Sophia. We should go to the store or something. Ya know. You two should stay here and talk things out, and I will deal with the pain in the ass that’s the stroller, shall we my girls?” Frankie suggested loudly, grabbing Sophia and walking out with the both of them.

Santi stared at his wife with wide eyes. He definitely wasn’t expecting to see her. His eyes gave her a once over and admired her curves. He didn’t think it was possible for her to look more beautiful.

“Hey Bee,” He said quietly, referring to her nickname.

Her nose twitched in response and she crossed her arms, looking down.

“That’s… that’s a nice dress. Is it new?” He awkwardly began, not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah. It is. Bought it couple of months ago, along with some other stuff that were meant for my husband’s eyes only, but. It appears that he must have died out in the middle of a jungle, since I haven’t heard from in 3 years. Shame. He was so pretty,” She scoffed, glaring at him.

He winced, “Okay. I deserved that.”

They both shifted awkwardly.

She made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a beer, and popping the lid off.

“Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?” Santi asked concerned as he followed her.

“Shouldn’t you be out with one of your informants?” She threw back taking a large gulp.

“Baby. Can you please… just hear me out? Just… let me talk for 5 minutes. Then you can leave, or hit me or whatever,” Santi pleaded placing his hands on the island, staring at her softly.

“Go,” She said, gesturing for him to hurry up.

“I didn’t… I didn’t cheat on you. Either before I left or after. Yes, I had female informants, but I never… I never did anything with them, despite popular belief,” He started with a sigh.

“After… after everything happened… you were so. Different. So, hurt and in pain. Anytime I tried to help you, you pushed me away. So, I stayed away. When I got the offer to go to Colombia… I figured it would only be a couple of months. Enough time for the both of us to heal. Then we had that stupid argument where I ruined everything,” He continued struggling to get the words out.

“I just… I figured you were better off without me… so I stayed. I ran from you. And I regret it so much honey,” Santi finished softly, not making eye contact. “Plus… I didn’t want you to see the monster I had become while I was over there.”

The silence was deafening after that. It was several minutes before she finally responded.

“I could never see you as a monster. I love you. Yeah, it took me some time to heal, but when I finally was getting better, all I wanted was my husband and all you seemed to want was a get out of jail free card,” She replied with a sniffle.

“I’m sorry. That was never my intention,” He apologized his hand hesitantly reaching out to touch the one that she was leaning on.

She allowed it and wanted to cry as he held it softly.

“How long have you been home?” She quietly asked.

“About a week. I was… I was afraid that if I came home, that I would be served with divorce papers. Afraid that I would return home to an empty house,” He admitted with a sigh.

“I’ll admit… I thought about it. Even had them drawn up after a year. Hell, I even tried to move on. Thought about going on a couple of dates, but…. Wound up not going through with them,” She confessed, fiddling with the beer bottle now.

“That’s… that’s fair. What… what made you not go through with them?” He asked curious.

She looked up at him, her eyes catching his, “They weren’t you, baby.”

He looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip, trying to control himself.

“Did you... uh... did you just quote Indiana Jones at me?” He questioned trying to not laugh.

“A little. Was it that bad?” She inquired with an awkward smile.

He shook his head, as he slowly came around to her side of the island. She followed him with her eyes, turning around as he came up to her. His hand reached up to brush an errant hair out of the way.

“Do you still want that divorce?” He questioned, clearing his throat.

“No. I just want my husband home, safe and in my arms,” She answered with a small smile.

“I think I can do that. I know I have… I know I have a great deal to make up to you. A full 3 years’ worth. If you need space at any time or want to set up rules or whatever, then let me know. I’ll do whatever I need to, to earn your trust again,” Santi promised her as he rested his forehead against hers.

She whispered an okay as she reached out to place her hands on his chest. He braced himself, preparing for her to push him away. He was pleasantly surprised when she instead wrapped them around his back, pulling him into her embrace.

He took a heavy sigh of relief as he returned her hug, pressing kisses to her head.

“First on the agenda, can we go take a nap? I had an all-nighter and I’m really tired,” She mumbled into his chest, as a yawn slipped out.

He nodded his head and led her over to the couch. He laid down on the couch first, and she gestured for him to shift on his side. He does so, and she lays in front of him. His arms curl around her, spooning her to him. Her hands held the one resting on top of her close to her chest.

They soon fell asleep at they got comfortable.

An hour later, the Morales trio walked up to their home hesitantly.

“Don’t hear screaming, nor do I see cops, so unless she murdered him quietly, I don’t know what we are about to walk into,” Frankie warned as he opened the door.

As they stepped in, Frankie sighed happily as the sight of his best friend and his wife, asleep on the couch. Sophia swooned softly, and Isobel just saw her two other favorite people and yelled happily.

At her shout, they both jerked awake, blinking rapidly.

Bee quickly got up, stumbling slightly, and made her way over to them. “Hi! I know, I didn’t get a chance to hold you earlier. Lemme make it up to you.”

She gently took Isobel from Sophia, and Isobel instantly began babbling away to her. Bee nodded her head and would respond back to her.

“Let’s go get your Tio, yeah? Would you like that? I bet you would, you love your Tio,” She said in a silly voice.

Santiago shook his head but took her from Bee as Isobel made grabby hands to him. He began to speak to her in Spanish, telling her how she’s the best goddaughter in the world.

Sophia then asked if Bee would help her unload the groceries, as Frankie made his way over to Santi.

Once they were out of earshot, Frankie guessed, “So. You two made up finally?”

“Yeah. We’re uhh. Going to go slowly, or at whatever pace she sets. But good news is, I’ll be off your couch by end of day. I’ve… I missed her. More than I care to admit, because its… embarrassing to be honest,” He explained as Isobel tried standing on his legs, holding onto nothing but his hands.

“Good. I’m glad. Does she… does she know about what happened with Tom and everything?” Frankie quietly asked.

“Not yet. I’ll explain that when we get home. That’s going to be fun explaining,” He replied as he made Isobel sit down, after she almost fell off his lap.

Isobel made a displeased noise at him and turned to pout at her daddy.

“Oh? Tio Santi didn’t let you fall like a dummy, so now you want my attention?” He playfully asked as he took her from allowing Santi to stand up.

Santiago then quickly packed up his things. He didn’t have much in the house, most of his stuff was in the truck. He felt like he was invading their space enough as it is without all of his stuff piled up in a corner.

As he finished grabbing everything, Sophia and Bee walked in with the last of the groceries and were setting them down in the kitchen.

As soon as they had put away the groceries, Santi brought his things out to the truck, setting them in the back seat.

“Got room for one more, handsome?” Came Bee’s voice as she joined him by his truck.

He looked around and noticed her car wasn’t there, so she had walked over.

“Yeah. Think I do. I wish you wouldn’t walk everywhere though baby,” Santi voiced as he walked over to open the passenger door for her.

“I like the feel of the sun, and buzzing of the bees,” She replied as she made to step in.

She stopped, her foot on the frame, poised for her to hop in. She turned to him really quick and pressed a kiss to his lips. She ended it just as quickly as she began it, jumping into the truck. He looked at her stunned, a smile growing on his face. He shut the door and made his way to the driver’s side.

She glanced at the middle seat as he started up the truck, biting her lip. She then slid over to it, not looking at him as he glanced at her. She simply buckled herself in, and then as he put the truck in motion, she reached over and laced her hand with the one resting on his lap.

He lifted their joined hands and press a small kiss to the back of hers. He stopped to get them food at one of their favorite places, and as he pulled up to the house, he turned the truck off. He looked over at her, gazing at her lovingly.

She smiled at him, and he leaned down to capture her lips into a kiss. He gently cupped her cheek as they kissed. They pulled away after a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

“C’mon. Let’s get inside. You have some making up to do as I recall? And I’m hungry,” She flirted as she pulled away, snatching the food and rushing out.

He grabbed the drinks before catching up to her. They stepped inside and as she moved to set the food on the table he took in the site before him. The one place he thought he would never see again:

Home.


	2. Beestings and Sunburns

That had been about a month ago. Things since then have been tense. Santi was beating himself up over leaving her. He felt wrong laying next to her. Like… Like he didn’t belong there anymore.

He would often lay next to her while they slept, but about 3am he would wake and be overwhelmed with guilt and move to sleep on the couch instead.

This caused tension that he didn’t intend; Bee was understanding at first, but he could see. He could see as time passed that her heart was breaking each time she woke alone. Santi… he didn’t know how to tell her that… he felt he didn’t deserve her.

That night they argued over… something unimportant; he couldn’t remember what. He didn’t even bother trying to sleep in their bed.

He found out later on that night, that his Bee was not going to accept that.

It was about midnight when he heard her feet trot down the hallway. She looked at him, laying uncomfortably on the couch.

She sighed heavily, switching her weight between her feet, staring down at the floor.

She appeared to be deciding something. Whatever it was, she came to a conclusion as she stood still.

She moved over to him, lifting the blanket up, before lying on top of him.

“If you refuse to lay in our bed, then I will just have to follow you wherever you lay,” She mumbled into his chest.

He didn’t know how to react to that. So, he just quietly held her to him. The two of them slowly fell asleep together.

She did that every night for a week; followed him into the living room and laid on top of him.

Saturday rolled around; Bee had gone out to get sandwiches. When she returned, she dropped the bag on to the coffee table before moving to stand in front of him. She made him look at her, as she slowly straddled his hips to sit in his lap.

He allowed it, his hands hovering over her hips waiting for her next move. She ran her hands through his curls softly.

“I’m not sure why… you have felt the need to sleep on this awful couch for the past month. But tonight, it stops. You are going to sleep in our bed, all night. No exceptions. No excuses. You are my husband and I miss you. And… it feels like you aren’t really here,” She addressed firmly.

He swallowed thickly as he broke eye contact.

“I don’t deserve you. You deserve… you deserve someone who isnt broken,” Santi whispered hoarsely.

“I don’t want someone else. I married you. Shitty knees and all,” She teased lightly.

He chuckled softly at her joke.

“I’m not doing a good job of making things up to you am I?” He asked looking back up at her.

“You can start… by sleeping in our bed. This couch is not good for you, old man,” She furthered teased, but there was a seriousness in tone that he could hear.

“Okay. I can… I can do that,” Santi promised.

“Now. Kiss me like you still love me,” She softly commanded him.

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. One hand drifted up her side, resting along her jaw. He moved her forward his lips landing firmly upon hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. He leaned the two of them back, his hand on her hip slipping under her shirt.

She shivered at the contact; his hands were calloused but that just added to the sensation. It slid under her bra and brushed over one of her nipples. She moaned lowly into his mouth, which allowed him to sneak his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for a moment before he pulled away to kiss down her neck.

He moved toward the spot on her neck that used to make her sigh sweetly; wanting to see if he still knew her body like he once did. He paid extreme detail to the spot where her shoulder and neck met, loving the sighs and breathy moans that escaped her.

A loud knocking on the door caused them to pull away from one another, disappointed.

She quietly got up and answered the door.

“Hi guys, what brings you by?” She asked as she took in Will, Benny, and Frankie.

All three of them had brought their significant others, and Isobel slept quietly in Sophia’s arms.

“Figured you were exhausted dealing with the grump. Thought we should come by and make sure you were still sane, and he was alive,” Will teased as he stepped inside.

Bee chuckled quietly, everyone had brought over drinks and food.

The boys took over the living room, turning on a football game. Bee grabbed her sandwich from the bag and smiled at Santi who was shaking his head at his friend’s antics.

She joined the girls in the kitchen, sitting around the island.

“How have things been?” Sophia asked curiously.

“It’s… it’s been going. It was going quite well a moment ago but then we were interrupted,” She said with a smirk.

Sophia snickered, and apologized.

The 4 of them chatted and ate, while the guys watched the game.

Santi eventually made his way over to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before grabbing some more beers out of the fridge.

“You ladies doing well?” Santi checked as he popped the caps off the bottles.

The others all told him they were doing well. Isobel apparently recognized his voice and woke up looking around tiredly. Her bottom lip began to wobble as tears built up, looking for him. When her eyes landed on him, she made grabby hands to him, leaning toward him.

“Hola mi dulce niña, did you have a nice nap? Come here sweetie,” He cooed to her, setting the bottles down to take her from Sophia.

He held Isobel to her, bouncing her slightly, moving to the living room. Bee grabbed the beers and followed him over, setting them down on the table for the guys. Santi sat down with Isobel, cooing to her in Spanish. Frankie shook his head at them.

“When ya’ll decide to have kids, you are going to be whipped,” Frankie commented, grabbing a beer and taking a drink.

Her smile fell slightly at that, and she returned to the kitchen quickly. She tried to keep her happy mood up, but she could feel it wane.

When they all finally left, Santi slowly walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Are you okay?” He softly asked her.

“They… they don’t know still do they?” She hesitantly asked.

He shook his head, “I haven’t had the heart to tell them.”

“We… we should tell them, eventually. They should know,” She quietly noted, staring down at his arms. “We should…also talk about it, too.”

He nodded, they made their way to their bedroom, and after quickly changing, they sat on the bed facing each other. Neither of them knew how to start this conversation. Santi knew one thing was certain: they had to be open.

“Bee. We… we… we lost our baby,” Santi whispered looking at his hands.

“We did. I… I know it’s normal. I know it can happen for any number of reasons. None of which was our fault. But… but I wanted our baby so badly,” She whimpered, as tears began to quickly pour down her face.

“I know. I know. I wanted our baby too,” He murmured, pulling her into his arms.

She cried into his chest, staining his shirt with her tears.

They sat there for a long while, the both of them letting out their emotions. When all the tears were dried, they had moved to lay under the covers.

They fell asleep eventually, and true to his word, Santi stayed there the whole night.

The next morning, Santi woke up before Bee, staring at her softly. He brushed away the locks of hair that fell into her face and pressed a kiss here and there to it.

She slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes harshly to clear away the sleep.

She whispered a small ‘hi’ to him as once she was done.

“Hey… Bee?” He called for her attention as she sat up.

When she looked back at him, he continued, “Do… do you think one day… we could try again? Try to have another baby?”

She bit her lip as she thought about it, “Do… do you still want to have kids?”

“Only if you do,” He replied sitting up with her.

She looked down, and shyly said, “Yeah. I’d like to try again at some point.”

His smile was small as he lifted her chin up and kissed her soundly.

They made out briefly, before getting up to go shower. They took it together, and Bee, after washing up, spent a great deal of time admiring him and exploring his skin with her hands. She would find new scars and run a finger over them delicately, giving each one a kiss.

“Baby. You gotta stop that. I’m not as young as I once was, I can’t exactly pin you to the shower walls as well I used to,” Santi softly groaned as he felt himself becoming aroused with each kiss.

She smirked up at him, her hand reaching down to run up and down his length.

“Then hurry up and rinse off, so we can move this to the bed old man,” She said impatiently as she stepped out, grabbing a towel.

“Old man, eh?” He grunted as he rinsed off, grabbing his towel swiftly, once the shower was off.

He chased after her to their room, pinning her to the bed. She moaned as he attacked her neck, grinding against her.

They took a moment to situate themselves on the bed, before spending the next couple hours making love to one another. The first couple rounds, were short, and ended almost too quickly for both of them; it had been too long.

They would rest and talk to one another about anything and everything. It was always during the conversation that one of them would say something suggestive and start up the next round.

When they were both satiated it was close to 1pm, they had lunch together, and cuddled on the couch, watching movies.

It was the first time in a long time, that everything felt normal. This was what Santi missed the most. Just relaxing and watching a movie with his wife. No one needed saving. No war. No criminal to catch. It was just the two of them, in their own little bubble.

This was all he needed.


End file.
